


Duel

by Deonara2012



Category: Block B, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing bad things about his boyfriend makes HoJoon lose his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true.
> 
> Came from 1. the news that HoJoon fenced (confetti!), and 2. that they had to have known each other, being in the same company for at least a year. And... this happened.

“Point!” the referee called. “And match.”

HoJoon pulled off his mask, managing a perfectly straight face, nodded to his (thoroughly beaten) opponent, and turned away. He didn’t care about the lack of claps, considering none of the audience knew him or the reason for that particular match, and he’d just beaten who they considered their champion.

Granted, he wasn’t that good, but when he caught the guy off guard, he took advantage of it. Never let it be said he didn’t do that.

“What was that all about?” JiHo asked as HoJoon shouldered his bag on his way out of the gym.

“What?” HoJoon asked, shoving his glasses further up his nose.

“That,” JiHo said, and gestured to the boy standing dejectedly on the mats, epee tip resting on the floor near his feet.

“Oh,” Hojoon said with a shrug, and pulled him out the door. “He had some not nice things to say about you.” The door closed behind him, and he smirked like he’d wanted to (but didn’t believe in bad sportsmanship). 

“He what?”

HoJoon turned to look at him. “He said something about… well. He doesn’t like your music. So I challenged him to a duel.”

Jiho’s incredulous laugh made HoJoon grin; it also made people look at him, and he ducked his head. “You what?”

“What’d you think we were doing in there?” Hojoon asked, grinning at him.

“You were showing me fencing,” JiHo said.

“Yes, and I did that. And then that idiot said something, and I sort of lost my head.” Something about posers and no talent, and… it had all gotten lost in the roar that filled his head, and he’d snapped out the challenge without really thinking. And if that kid knew Block B, well… it might come out who exactly had just beaten him, and he’d never be able to hold his head up. It made HoJoon smirk just thinking about it. “So I challenged him, and he lost.”

“Wait.” Jiho grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. “You fought a duel. Over me.”

HoJoon looked at him in perfect innocence. “Yes,” he said. “Is there a problem?”

JiHo let him go and folded his arms. “I can’t decide if I want to strangle you or kiss you,” he said.

“Well, I prefer the kiss, as I’m more likely to survive--”

Jiho cut him off with a kiss, not letting him go until his knees had started to buckle. “You talk too much,” he said, and HoJoon nodded breathlessly. “Come on, I’d better get you back or someone’s likely to have my head.”

HoJoon pushed his glasses back up his nose and leaned on JiHo as they walked toward the bus, arm in arm. 

If he got a kiss like that when he managed to pull off a duel, maybe he’d better work on getting more of those.


End file.
